Back to Equestria
by bxdr429
Summary: A mysterious being returns to Equestria after 5,000 years. He reunites with his family and becomes a prominent figure throughout, while developing bonds with new friends. (Anthro, OCxHarem, Very dark material.)
1. Back to Equestria

Author's notes: Hello everyone, this is my first MLP fanfic. I don't even know how to describe this story. I just became inspired after reading other stories. Please review and leave constructive criticism.

Warning: The content in the story is not going to everyone's cup of tea. There are going to be a lot of fucked up things. If you are easily offended or triggered, I suggest reading something else. If not, still, I warned ya.

Thank you and Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to Equestria

This is my story of me coming back home. Well, one of my homes. I got kicked out of two of them by their landlords, I blew up some, and I got rescued from others. Oh, where are my manners. The name is Adrien, and I'm nothing. I'm just someone who drifts from place to place, not really doing much. Just going with the flow. I've been doing this for all I can remember.

As of right now, I'm drifting through space. Don't know exactly where I am, and don't know exactly where I'm going. If you're wondering how I got here, well, it's actually a funny story. I was running away through a huge city from a bunch of lizard-men after impregnating their queen (though technically you could say she forced me, but I wasn't really complaining). So, after losing them in an alleyway, I opened a portal to another dimension.

Oh! That's another thing I forgot to mention! I have powers that can alter the very fabric of reality! I can basically do whatever I want. Whether it be turn myself into anything, time travel, messing with physics, and even destroy universes, these powers are endless and have helped me when I'm in a bind. Some say I'm blessed, others say I'm cursed. I don't exactly remember how I get them, but I do know that everyone wants me for few reasons.

Hell, there are those that think I'm God, those that fear me, and those that just want me dead. Bad news for those last kinds of people, I can't exactly die. Believe me, I've tried. From suicide attempts, getting mauled by animals, drinking poisons, having nuclear bombs fall straight on me, planets destroyed, to even falling into a black hole, nothing has been able to end my life. Even if something or someone was able to kill me, I doubt God, Satan, or any other deities would want me again (ungrateful motherfucking cunts!).

Now, back to the story, I'm drifting through an endless sea of stars and space dust. I can't really see any recognizable planetary systems or galaxies. I drift for many hours, days, and weeks, and still found nothing. I eventually get bored, and fall asleep. Even though I don't need sleep, I like to anyway. Keeps me grounded. Now, you might ask "why not just teleport yourself to a place you're familiar with instead of drifting randomly through space?". Well, where's the fun in that? I like randomly drifting through space. It's like having a box chocolates, except the box is a universe, and the chocolates are the countless galaxies, stars, and planets in one.

When I woke up, I found myself in a very familiar planetary system. Well, it's only one planet, a Sun and a moon that orbits around it, and an asteroid field around it. The planet itself, Equis, is a planet that I haven't visited for a while.

The first time I went there was when I was shot out of that black hole I was imprisoned for about 8 billion years. I was so drained of energy, I was reverted back to being a mortal newborn. Before leaving, I was mysteriously placed into a time sphere shrouded in light. It was made for extreme time dilation. Light years outside the sphere would seem like minutes inside. I was soaring through space for over 120 light years. My journey neared its end when I traveled through a wormhole and got transported to the system Equis is located.

I crash landed on the land of Equestria and was found by its ruler. At first, the people were very afraid of me because of how different I look, but after a while, I grew on them. I stayed there for around 1,000 years, relearning my memories and regaining my immortality and my powers, but I didn't do it alone. I had many friends and family to help me. My adopted mother was very supported of me and never abandoned me. As I regained most of my powers, I was able to help Equestria in many different ways and I was genuinely happy.

Unfortunately, that happiness didn't last long as the people of Equestria began losing trust in the monarchy because of me and my powers. They didn't think it was right for someone like me to roam around wherever they wants and be left unchecked. They wanted to keep me under control in case of the off chance I were to turn evil and go against everyone. This didn't work out well, and left many people I cared injured and suffering. I eventually decided it would be best if I left Equestria and Equis without a trace.

I don't know how things will be now, and I'm still pretty hesitant in coming back, but I miss my family there, and I'm hoping things will be different this time. I made my descent into the planet. My body began to heat up as I entered the atmosphere. There were no clouds that obstructed my vision as I saw where I was heading. It was a massive forest. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.


	2. SOS

Author's Notes: Hello Everyone! I hope you guys like it so far. I don't know how consistent I'll be with updates, but let's hope it doesn't take half a year. Please give a review, and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

Chapter 2: SOS

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but dirt. I got off the ground and saw there was a crater that surrounded me, and everywhere I looked was nothing but burnt, broken trees and fire. Luckily, I didn't sense anyone injured or even aware of the wreckage, so I sat myself back on the ground. The best thing to do right now is to get help. I closed my eyes and sent out a magical distress call in a frequency that only a select few individuals are able to pick up.

"This is an SOS," I began. "To any magical creature that is able to hear this, I'm currently inside a vast forest, and I'm trying to find my way out." I left out the fact that I crash-landed on this planet since I wouldn't know what kind reaction I would get from that info. "I'm sending out my location as we speak. Please come ASAP. My name is Adrien… and I'm back. Mom, sisters, I'm back home."

I opened my eyes stared up into the night sky. The full moon and stars were vibrant and lit up the forest well once the fires died out. It wouldn't be tough for anyone to find me here, so I drifted to sleep, not worried about who or what will come.

I woke up to the sound of rustling from the bushes to the side. I remained calm and collected as the sound became more audible. I turned to see who or what was coming, and a female mulberry-furred mare popped out its head out of the leaves. She was wearing a button-up blue shirt, a purple skirt, and knee-length socks. The thing that was most intriguing about her was the large horn protruding from her head and the wings on her back. I realized that she was an alicorn. Strange...

"Uh, hello," The purple alicorn said to me. I didn't say anything to it. I don't usually say anything to people I don't know.

"Umm, are you the one that sent the distress signal?" She asked. I nodded.

"Then you must be Adrien."

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, Adrien. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle," she put out her hand

"Nice to meet you too," I shook her hand.

"I came here as soon as I can when I heard your call," she said as she inched closer to me. "You must be a powerful unicorn. You sent that message in a frequency that is only audible to some unicorns, alicorns, and other magical creatures alike."

"Yeah."

"I gotta ask. Why put out a message like that?"

"I was...trying to contact my mom, my sisters, and maybe some powerful friends of mine."

"I see. Well, do you know where they are?"

"I don't really know. They can be anywhere in Equestria for all I know. It's been such a long time since I've been here."

"I see. Well, I can't just leave you here alone. How about we go back to my home and I'll see what I can do."

"It's alright. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother at all to have you come. Besides, it's not safe to be here at night."

"I was fine for the last few hours. If I wasn't in such a hurry to find my family, a few more hours here wouldn't seem to hurt."

"A few hours in the everfree forest without nothing bothering you is just pure luck in my honest opinion. There are very dangerous creatures lurking about at night. Manticores, and timberwolves are the most dangerous ones. We should get out of here as soon as possible. I'll teleport us out of here."

"Okay, your highness."

"It's fine to just call me Twilight," she said while lightly blushing.

"Oh. Sorry. Okay, Twilight," I said. The purple alicorn then lit up her horn with magical energy and we were instantly transported from a dense and dark forest to a quiet town lit only by a few lamp post.

"Here we are," proclaimed Twilight. We were standing in front of a huge tree. It had a few windows, a door on it's front, and a golden sign saying "Golden Oak Library".

"This is your home?"

"Yes. The Golden Oak Library has been my home since I first came to Ponyville."

"I see. I just thought you would be living somewhere more fancy since you're a princess."

"Well, I don't think the fancy life is really for me, even though one of my friends disagree."

"I see. Well, I think it's nice for royals like yourself to be down-to-earth. Most of the royals I've met were so snobbish."

"Yes, there's many people like that in Canterlot, but the Princesses aren't like that at all."

"The princesses?"

"Yeah. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Great to hear they haven't changed after all this time."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Let's just head inside."

"Uh, okay," Twilight said before opening the door. As soon as I was in, I witnessed all the books on their shelves in the walls. The books were divided into sections based on their genre, and each section was organized in alphabetical order. There was small table and couch in the middle of the room, and a staircase leading upstairs.

"Make yourself comfortable while I bring you something to drink. What would you like?"

"Water would be just fine."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Twilight said before heading up the stairs. I looked out the closest window. The only source of light out there was the moon shining down on the land. Everything seems quiet.

I heard footsteps from the stairs and saw Twilight come down.

"Here you go," she said. She was levitating the glass of water with her magic. However, she tripped on one of the legs of the table and fell hard on the floor, losing her grip on the glass and letting it shatter on the floor.

"Oh, darn it!" Twilight said as she picked herself off the floor and sat on the couch

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I can be so clumsy. Let me clean this up."

"No need. I can fix it." I said before levitating the shattered glass and liquid and reverse it back to a normal glass of water. I then placed it on my hand and began drinking it. Twilight looked at me with wide eyes as I did this.

"H-how did you do that?"

"uh, magic?"

"Yes, but that was a very advance spell! Only a handful of ponies can really master that spell!

"uh…" before I could reply back. There were three knocks at the door.

"I wonder who can it be at this hour," Twilight said. She went for the door and opened slightly.

"Hello, Twilight."


	3. Royal Visitors

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and I hope you're patient, because I have no idea when the next chapter is going to come. School has been kicking my ass. Hopefully, I'll get it done and posted within a week or two. Anyway, please leave a review. Thank you and enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

* * *

Chapter 3: Royal Visitors (Edited)

I heard Twilight gasp before she walked out and closed the door.

Third Person POV

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? What are you two doing out here so late?" Twilight asked. The two princesses were both robed in dark cloaks. The taller of the two was a white-fitted mare with a flowing mane consisting of pink, blue, turquoise, and cerulean. Her tail was hidden under her cloak, but it's colors were same as her main. The shorter one was a midnight blue-furred mare with dark blue flowed like her sister's and seemed to sparkle like the night sky. She was taller than most ponies, and like her sister, her tail was under her cloak.

"Forgive us for intruding, Princess Twilight, but we're here on extremely important matters," Luna said

"What's going on? And why are you two dress like that?"

"We didn't want to be seen while sneaking out of the castle," Celestia spoke.

"Why did you sneak out?"

"We'll explain later, but first, we would like to ask you some questions."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Do you have any guest with you in your home right now?"

"Yes, I do."

"And did you receive some sort of distress call around 2 hours ago?"

"Yes, I did. As a matter of fact, the very pony that sent out that call is inside."

"Sister, do you think it could really be him?" Luna asked, facing her sister

"We can't be too sure. We've been searching every corner of this planet for a long time, so we can't have our hopes up," Celestia answered.

"What exactly is he? Is he a wanted criminal?"

"No, Twilight. I can assure you that he is not a criminal, but he is a very important pony and is wanted by the royal family of Equestria. We've been searching for so long ever since he ran away from Canterlot 5000 years ago?"

"5000 years?! But he looks like a young stallion!" Twilight shouted.

"He is a very powerful being and is able deceive anyone and anything. We don't even know why he wants to be found now."

"I'm sorry, your highnesses, but I find that hard to believe. He looks like a regular pony, and he can't be a changeling since I casted a powerful spell around Ponyville, blocking changelings from entering this place."

"As we just said, Twilight, he is deceitful and is capable of doing many things," Luna said.

"You're making him sound like he's evil and wants to wreck havoc to Equestria."

"We assure you he's not and will not cause trouble, but he is unpredictable. It is why we think it's best to take him back to Canterlot," Celestia said

"I see," Twilight said. She couldn't wrap her head around why a stallion like Adrien would be wanted by the princesses. However, she didn't have it in her to object to her former teacher, and felt like it was the right thing to let the princesses take him away. "Well, give me a moment so that I can let him know."

Adrien's POV

"Who can she be talking to? Maybe a friend?" I thought to myself. I didn't want to sit here and be bored, so I went to the history section and took out some book to catch myself up on what has happened for the last few thousand years. I took out a huge book called _The Complete and Documented History of Equestria_.

In just a matter of seconds, I've finished and memorized the entire book. After reading it however, it left me crestfallen. So much time has passed. So many achievements Equestria has made, but also so many tragedies. Tragedies that could've been easily avoided if only I was there. Many ponies lives ruined or taken away. I was also confused because there were a few things that were omitted from this.

My melancholic thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, Adrien. I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Twilight said as she closed the door behind her.

"Nah. I was fine and occupied. I just finished reading this book."

"Wait, what?!" She asked as she gazed upon the book in my hand.

"Yeah. It caught me up to speed in what happened the last few years."

"You read the entire 'Complete and Documented History of Equestria' in just under a few minutes?!"

"A few seconds actually. Why?"

"I never heard of anypony who is capable of reading an entire history book in a short period of time, let alone in a few seconds!"

"Well, I needed to catch up on what I've missed after being away from this place for so long," I shrugged to the alicorn.

"You seem pretty sure that you know everything," she said with a smirk.

"And it seems like you want to give me a pop quiz." I replied back with a smirk of my own.

"how did you know… whatever. Anyway, let's begin that. First Question, who are our current rulers of Equestria?" She

"Her majesty, Queen Faust, and her daughters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"That is correct. Second question, where did the Princesses reside after the Queen's absence 5000 years ago?"

"The Castle of the Two Sisters, located in the middle of the Everfree forest."

"Correct. Third Question, what caused the complete eradication of the orc race way back in the bronze age?"

"Well, the book said they were wiped out by a massive plague, but that's not correct," I answered, which seemed to flabbergast Twilight, based on the expression on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah. They were massacred. Somepony committed genocide towards the orcs. This started the dark age, or as most ponies would call it, the blood age, since it would also be the start of many wars and other massacres across the land."

"Heh, that is preposterous. First off, no pony in the history of Equestria has the ability to eradicate such a big population of orcs, ponies, or others alike. Second, Such events would've been documented in some form, and lastly, you would have to be as old as the princesses to have witness..." Twilight cut herself mid sentence. The look on her face made it seem like she realized something.

"Adrien," She said as she got walked closer to me, "I need you to be honest and answer a question."

"Uh... I... Uh..." I stammered, not knowing what to say, why she got so close to me, are why she requested something like that to me.

"Who exactly are you?" she asked as she gave me a serious look, but before I could respond there was second series of knocks, and Twilight quickly went ahead to slightly open the door and stuck her head out.

"I'm sorry, ladies. Give me one moment," Twilight said before pulling her head back and facing me. "Uh, Adrien? There are some ponies that would like to meet you." She said to me.

"Oh? Who might they be?" I asked. I wasn't really sure who it might be, so I kept my guard up.

"Okay, Your highnesses. You may come in." Twilight alerted, and then two ponies, both taller than the princess of friendship, came inside the library.

"Uh, who are you two?" I asked as I tilted my head. They both gasp as our eyes met, tears forming in their eyes.

"Could...could it really be?" The dark-furred pony asked.

"We've waited a very long time, Adrien," the light one said. Upon further examination, these two were unicorns, and had long hair that seemed to be flowing magically. "Well, don't you recognize us?"

"Maybe after being away for so long, he has forgotten about us, Tia," the dark one uttered. After hearing that nickname, I finally realized who they were.

"S-sisters?"

* * *

 **Edit** : (10/28/17) I changed the third question from being about minotaurs to being about orcs. Seemed like a better choice in my opinion, especially for later on in the story.


	4. Family Reunion

Author's Notes: Hello Everyone! This chapter was a bitch to write, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Before we start, I want to thank PrinceEros for the words of encouragement. I'm not a great writer by all means, but I hope I can deliver what you seek. Please leave a review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

Chapter 4: Family Reunion (Edited)

Tears started to fall down my cheek. There was so many things that were going through my mind. They've matured so much, yet they have this aura around that hasn't changed since I last saw them. An aura that not only screams beauty and grace, but also one that, at least to me, gives off a sense of warmth and comfort. It was just… just so good seeing them.

"I'm so glad you haven't forgotten about us," Luna said. Tears were forming in both of the royal sisters' eyes. I gave into instinct and ran up to them, embracing them in tight hug, utterly shocking Twilight.

"It's so good to see you too, brother," Tia said to me.

"B-b-b-b-brother?!" Twilight asked, still shocked by our embrace.

"Adoped brother, technically." I interjected.

"What in celestia's name is going on?!"

"I guess we should tell you the truth, Twilight Sparkle," Luna replied. "Do you recall the stories of the lost prince?"

"Yes. Prince Astros, The Lost Prince of the Stars. He's probably the most famous and well known of all mythical figures. He also happens to be my favorite. Why?"

"What are some of the things do you remember from those stories?"

"Well, there are many stories about him, and each story changes his persona in varying ways, but there are things that always seem to be consistent."

"Tell us what you know that is consistent," Celestia requested.

"Well, he was an alicorn prince, born from a shooting star, was very powerful with god-like abilities, was well known and respected throughout the all the realms of Equestria, but was also envied and feared due to how powerful he was," Twilight replied. Jeez, I expected these ponies to talk so much about me, but I never expected becoming some sort of legend.

"Well, what if we told you that those myths are actually real?"

"What?!"

"And that you found him?"

"...wut?"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, please welcome our long lost brother, Astros, Prince of the Stars," Celestia said.

"..."

"Why so silent, Twilight?" Luna asked.

"Umm… Princesses, may we go outside and talk in private?" Twilight asked as she escorted them out the door and closed it behind her.

 **Third Person POV**

"I have questions. Many, many questions," Twilight spoke. There is skepticism in her voice.

"Okay. Like what?"

"Like how in the heck do you two have a brother? There's never been any legal documentation, or any sort of signs pertaining towards you two having a sibling, and why haven't you two or the Queen mentioned anything towards anyone. Also, Why does he look like a regular plain pony? Shouldn't he be an alicorn like us?"

"I suppose we should've told you the truth, as well as many things," Celestia began. "First, we didn't tell you anything because we didn't think it was worth bringing up. He was gone for 5,000 years. We gave up hope long before that, and the remnants of his existence haunted us. We did something that I still regret deeply to this day."

"We burned all documents and possessions that belong to our brother, and we changed historical scriptures to remove any evidence of his existence," Luna said, a single tear falling down her cheek. "As for word of mouth from the citizens of Equestria, we couldn't tamper with the memories of any pony who was a friend or foe to him, so we let them carry on, eventually, the ponies that still retained memories of Astros died, and the stories became myths."

Twilight was silent, aghast by this revelation. She knew the princesses hid many secrets from her, but she never thought they would go to such extremes to hide the existence of a pony, let alone their own brother. "Why? Why would you do something like that? He was brother. How could you forget him like that?"

"Keep in mind that times were different and much darker back then," Luna began. "Astros had many enemies. Enemies that wanted him dead, and others that wanted to use his powers for their own evil agendas and take over Equestria. As much as it hurted us, it was the best thing to do in order to protect the our subjects,"

"But to remove any evidence it's just awful. How could you do that to your own brother?!"

"Because he told us to!" Celestia yelled. Twilight was stunned. This was the first time her mentor ever shouted at her.

"W-what?" Twilight uttered.

"*sigh* I'm sorry for that, but it's true. The night he ran away, he left a note, telling us to completely abandon the idea of him ever coming back, and to destroy any shred of his existence. He wanted us to forget about him."

"So, he abandoned his family, his home, and left you heartbroken. He honestly sounds like a jerk," Twilight said.

"No," Celestia corrected. "He ran away to protect us and Equestria. He still cared deeply about us. That's why we refused to destroy that note. It was the last thing he left behind, and the last thing we wanted to remember of him."

"I see, then that just leaves two questions. why is he back now, and why does he look like that?"

"We don't even know. We're just happy that he is back and we're awaiting to take him back home," Luna responded.

"As for why he's like that? Well, I think you should ask him yourself," Celestia added

"Okay. Well, it's almost morning, so you two should take him back to Canterlot and maybe tomorrow I can come and ask him a few questions."

"Okay. I deeply apologize for hiding this from you, Twilight," Celestia said.

"It's understandable. I don't like what you did, I at least understand why you did it," Twilight said, but it left her wondering what other things the royal family is hiding from her. "Alright, ladies, let's call it a night," She ended before turning the golden knob on her door. However, once all three were inside, they heard what seemed to be faint sniffling, and saw a curled figured in the dim corner of the room.

"Adrien?" Twilight called out.

 **Adrien's POV**

I am the worst.

I abandoned my family for 5,000, technically much more than that due to my many escapades that transcend time and space, and I left the three ponies I care about the most on this planet heartbroken and alone. "Prince of the Stars" my ass. I don't deserve that title. I don't even deserve to be loved by my family again, I shouldn't have come back.

"Adrien?" I heard Twilight behind me. I turned around to face her, but I couldn't lift my head up to make eye contact. I just kept on sobbing.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Tia asked. I couldn't look into her pale magenta eyes either.

"I'm the worst," I said faintly.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I abandoned you guys and left Equestria to deal with my past bullshit. I don't deserve to be a prince, nor deserve to be your brother."

"That's not true. You did what you thought was best," Luna responded

"I still left you guys heartbroken. Twilight is right, I am a jerk."

"No, Prince. You're not a jerk," Twilight interjected. I met her eyes with mine. "I thought you were being selfish, but when I heard the reasoning behind you running away, it turned out to be very selfless. You sacrificed your place in Equestria in order to protect your subjects from harm's way."

"Yes, and as much as it broke our hearts, it's in the past now. You're back and that's all that matters," Celestia told me as she sat down next to me.

"*sniff* True, but I still feel like I need to make up for being gone so long," I added. Tears stopped flowing, but still feeling guilty.

"Well, you can first start by coming with us back home. There's someone who is eagerly awaiting your arrival," Luna said. I think I have an idea of who she's talking about, and it made me anxious.

"Okay, but I gotta ask you something, Twilight?"

"Go ahead."

"Will this be the last time I see you? You seem like a nice pony and I would like to be friends."

"Oh, you need to ask that. Seems like we're already friends. I would like to get to know you better. Actually, I was planning on visiting later on today. Would it be alright if we hung out and I ask a couple of questions?"

"Sure, that sounds cool. I would like to ask you some questions as well."

"Sounds like a plan, Prince."

"You need to use honorifics with me. Just call me Adrien like before." I said, which caused the purple alicorn to blush a little, then giggle.

"Right, okay." Twilight said, followed by a smile. "Well, you should get going, you three."

"Right. How are we getting back home?" I questioned my sisters

"What do you mean? You are an alicorn, right?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I was in another world before coming here, so I look more like bipedal creature called a human."

"Oh! So, you look like how me and everyone appeared in that alternative dimension I traveled to. No wonder you appeared furless"

"You traveled to another dimension?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, so I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay. Well, I should change how I look then." I said before snapping my fingers, a bright light engulfed me and my body started to change to have the anatomy of a young stallion. Dark-grey fur started to cover my entire body, and two wings sprouted out from my back. The light faded, and I was now a fully-furred pegasus.

"Uh, wow," Twilight said.

"What? Something wrong?" I asked her, she appeared to be blushing heavily.

"What?" she said before shaking her head a little. "Oh, nothing is wrong. I just...thought you would be an alicorn and not a pegasus."

"Well, I could've turn into an alicorn, but that would probably bring unwanted attention."

"True. Well, I guess you guys should start leaving," Twilight said before walking us out the door.

"Yes. We should get going. Sorry for bothering you again, Twilight, and thank you for finding our beloved little brother," Celestia said, giving her former student a hug.

"It's okay, and you're absolutely welcome. I'm happy to help unite long lost relatives, especially ones of royalty," Twilight added. I wouldn't exactly call myself royalty now, but I didn't want to cut in on their moment.

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said, giving Twilight a hug as well. "You've helped make our family completely again."

"No problem, Luna. Anything for you guys," Twilight said before breaking from their embrace. She then faced me.

"I don't know what else to say. This has been a wild ride for both of us," I said, which Twilight responded with a laugh.

"You're telling me. I found you in the Everfree after you sent out an SOS only audible to alicorns and other powerful ponies, Had Princess Celestia and Luna come to my house in the middle of the night, and found out that you're the fabled lost prince of Equestria. saying that it's a wild ride is a bit of an understatement," Twilight added. I chuckled at that statement.

"Hehe. Yeah. Well, thank you for finding me and letting me stay for a while. I can't wait for you to come later on today," I said while holding out a hand, thinking she would shake it, but instead, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. This caught me off guard a bit, bit I returned the embrace nonetheless.

"No problem, Adrien. I'm eagerly awaiting tomorrow. Be ready to answer a lot of questions."

"Okay. I'll be ready. Have a wonderful rest of your night, Twilight Sparkle."

"I wish the same to you, Astros."

And with that we started to walk away towards a small clearing. I started to stretch my wings in preparation for my first flight in Equestria in such a long time while my sister were taking off. I looked back at the Golden Oak Library. Twilight was waving us goodbye. I waved back before levitating off the ground and starting to follow Tia and Lulu into the breezy fall night.

 **Twilight's POV**

Wow. This is probably one of the most craziest, but best nights of my entire life. I not only found a lost relative of Celestia and Luna, but I found out that he's actually the fabled lost prince of Equestria, Astros. This is unbelievable. I always thought he was just a myth, but it is true that some facts become legends after a long time.

However, that leaves many questions that had pandering. Why is he back, and what exactly caused him to leave 5,000 years? He wouldn't have left for no reason. Also, I wonder if many of the myths about him are true. Is he really as powerful and intelligent as the stories say? Well, I'll hopefully get some answers later. For now, I should sleep.

I closed and locked the front door of the library shut, and headed straight to my room. I looked at the coffee table and saw the book Adrien read. How exactly did that pony read through that entire book, and then claimed that some of the information was falsified? I don't really, and honestly don't care to think about all night.

I opened and closed the room gently, not wanting to wake up Spike, who was sleeping in his bed on the side of mine. I lit up my horn to instantly change into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I tried closing my eyes, but my mind kept going back to Adrien, and how powerful he seemed to be. How he used advance magic to repair that glass of water, and how he transformed to a pegasus. The latter make me think even more. How could he change from a creature exclusive to another world, to a cute pegasus?

Wait a minute! Did I just call him cute?! I fully opened my eyes when I realized that. Well, objectively speaking, he is handsome by most mares' standards, but I wouldn't say that he's cute, right?

*sigh* Whatever. I'll worry about it later. I need some sleep. I laid on my side and closed my eyes, letting the dream world take hold of me.


	5. Homecoming

Chapter 5: Homecoming

 **Adrien's POV**

It was about 6 in the morning, and we were halfway to our destination. While mid flight, Luna glowed her horn and her crescent moon started to descend on the west, while Celestia's sun began to slowly rise on the east. The stars were fading out of sight while the sky turned from a midnight-blue hue to an orange one.

The sun started to illuminate all the lands of Equestria. As it did, I started to spot a few locations that I've recognized from my past, as well as new locations that caught my eye. I then got a heaping dose of nostalgia when the sunlight started to shine upon the very middle of kingdom, witnessing the familiar mountain that I used to fly over so many times in my youth, and then the city on said mountain. It looked even bigger and better than how I remembered, but I could see a few locations that haven't seemed to change, like the Canterlot Arena, and Canterlot Bowl. Seeing all these places just brought back so many memories.

"Why the tears, little brother?" Luna asked.

"What?" I asked before placing my hand on my left cheek, feeling the tears she spoke of. "Oh. I'm sorry. It's just, I miss this place so much, and all these memories of me living here are kinda giving me the feels," I said. They both smiled at me as a response.

"Well, we're happy so happy to have you back. We don't even care about where you were, or why you return to us now. What matters is that you're here," Celestia said. I still felt a tinge of guilt from being away for so long, but I'll set it aside for now. Today, I focus on being with my family. However, there is something I want to mention to my sisters.

"Umm... Hey, girls. There's something on my mind that I would like to tell you two," I began, stopping to hover.

"What is it?" Celestia asked, stopping to hear me out.

"Well, It's just that… How should I put this?" I said, rubbing my neck. I'm trying to find the right words, and I'm uncertain what their reactions will be.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, always the worrywort over me.

"Well, I don't want to be a prince."

"What?" They both said.

"Yeah. I don't really want to return to Equestria as a prince. I want to keep a low profile for now, and discover all that I've missed since I've been gone. I don't want all the attention of being not only a prince, but a legend to come towards me. I just want to live a simple life for now."

"You mean you don't want to be with us?" Luna asked, looking extremely disappointed.

"I wasn't implying that. You both should know that I cherish you two and mom deeply. I just want to take things slow and easy. I don't want to go back to that lifestyle just yet, if ever. Besides, I don't want to be with stuck-up rich ponies who only care about themselves."

"I understand. It always gives me such a headache to hear such snobs ramble on about how rich they are, or how much better they think they are compared to others. Honestly, I think you're lucky to be in the position you are right now." Tia Jested.

"Yes, but what about being with us?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry. I'm hoping to stay for at least a week. I want to sort things before heading out on my own."

"Okay. Well, Let's hope mother will be fine with the idea, but I don't think she wants to let go of you anytime soon. She is the one that misses you the most."

"I have no doubt of that. Let's just see. Right now, I want to focus on spending time with you guys." I said. They both nodded in agreement.

We made our descent towards the one of the balconies of the castle. I almost didn't want to land on the floor due to fear out of being spotted with the princesses and being considered a threat, but also due to nervousness out of meeting our mother again. I hope she can forgive me for what I did, and if not, I hope the punishment isn't too severe.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked as we landed on the marble flooring.

"We're taking you to mother's chambers," Luna answered.

"I see. I wasn't expecting her to be up so soon."

"Well, like we said before, she was the one that missed you the most, and she wanted to see you as soon as we retrieved you."

"So, she sent you two as soon as you got my message."

"Yes. Now, let's not keep her waiting," Celestia said. We then walked through doors leading inside the castle.

Once in, we seemed to pass through a generic bedroom. Well, generic for the castle's standards. It had blueish-gray walls, the same marble flooring as the balcony, a queen size bed, an HD TV, and a dresser.

"Who's room is this?" I asked.

"This will be your room for now." Celestia answered.

"So, I'm guessing my room is out of order?"

"Your room has been used to place storage ever since we got rid of everything with your name on it. It will be quite a while before it can be a bedroom again." Luna said.

"I kinda figured, but there's no point in doing that if I'm not planning on staying here for long. Keep using it as a storage room."

"Right…" Luna replied. I sensed a hint of sadness.

"*sigh* Look, sis. Right now, I don't feel like I deserve to live here as a Prince. Not after abandoning you guys behind and leaving behind such a mess. I want to see all that I've missed, and sort some things out."

"I understand." Luna said as she moped.

"Listen, both of you. You're both still my sisters, and my best friends. I wouldn't stay for a week and then leave again. I'll be close. Very close. Hell, I'll try to make it so that you don't feel like I ever left once this week ends."

"Really?" Luna said, looking at me with hope.

"Really, really." I assured. Luna then lunged at me for a huge embrace. Luna is usually more reserved when it comes to her emotions, but let's loose when it comes to friends and family.

"Hehe. It's good to be with you guys again." I said before hearing the click of a camera. I turn to see Celestia holding a smartphone in her hand.

"Ah. So, you have smartphones here. Taking pictures to make everlasting memories?"

"Yes. Now, let's not keep mother waiting any longer." Celestia said. I followed her and Luna out the room and into a long hallway. We passed by other guest rooms, and the girls' rooms.

"I don't remember there being so many doors in this place."

"Well, we added much more space over the years. It's not surprising that you see things you don't recall."

"True." I agreed. It wasn't long before we end up at the end of the hall, where we were greeted by a pair of wooden doors. Upon further examination, the left door had a Uppercase "F" carved on it, while the right had a carving of a quill in a bottle of ink. I almost pissed myself when realizing whose room this was.

Celestia knocked on the door three times. "Mother? Are you awake?"

"Send him in." an feminine voice said from the other side.

Celestia grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door. I went inside and turned around to get one last look at the girls. They had this calming expression radiating from their faces, almost like they were telling me that "everything would be alright". Tia then closed the door. They were going to get ready for the door.

I looked forward and got a good look at the room I was in. It had marble flooring, and scarlet painted walls with gold lining on the sides. There was a queen size bed with a large redwood bed frame, a bureau parallel to that, and a large HD TV above that. I looked modest compared to some of the other royal bedchambers I've visited.

"Come to my office," the voice said. I turned to my left to see an entryway. Once inside, I saw mountains of scrolls and books lying around. Mom always had a habit of keeping her work a mess, but to her, she calls it "chaotic organization". The walls looked pretty much the same as the bedroom, aside from the large bulletin board full of checklist on the left.

There were two office chairs and a large desk in the middle of the room. Upon further looking around, I realized that no one was here, but I still felt my mother's presence.

"Maybe she's hiding in that large pile of scrolls over there." I thought. Two arms then wrapped around my torso and lifted me up. I looked up to see who was holding me in their arms. She had blue eyes, goldish gray fur, carmine hair, and nurturing smile. Yup. It was definitely my mother and goddess-empress of Equestria, Queen Faust.

"Welcome back, my son," the queen said to me. Tears immediately fall down my face. It's been so long since I felt this sort of embrace. When I was a child, she always used to hold me like this whenever she found me in the maze at the castle garden. She then picked me up and flew me back to the castle. I almost always fell asleep in her arms mid-flight. Hell, since she's a goddess, she probably still could pick me up now if she wanted. She's about a foot higher than me, so it's possible.

"Hi, mom," I said before turning around and giving her a big hug. She was wearing a buttoned-up light-purple shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. This was a far cry from the type of clothes she wore long ago, but it suited.

"You haven't changed a bit," She told me. Oh, how wrong she is, but let's save that revelation for later.

"Funny, aside from the clothes, I was thinking the same thing," I replied.

"Hehehe. Let me take a good look at you," She said before picking me up and putting me eye-to eye with her. She then scanned me and my clothings, with a somewhat judgemental expression. "Hmm…there does seem to be something different about you?"

"Uh...what?"

"Yup. You've gotten more adorable!" She said before planting many motherly and ticklish kisses on my face.

"Haha! Please, stop! You know I'm ticklish!" I said, but my plea fell on deaf ears.

She finally stopped her affectionate onslaught on me after a while and placed me back down.

"Hehe, and here I was thinking you would be extremely angry at me."

"No, dear. I was never angry at you for what you did. Sad, but not angry. You ran away because you thought you were protecting Equestria, and for the most part, you were right," Mother told me, wrapping her arms and wings around me.

"What do you mean 'for the most part'?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well, there were a few invaders who believed you were some key to ultimate power, and thought you were still present in Equestria. So, they invaded the castle, but me and your sisters were quick to take care of them."

"I see. Jeez, all this trouble for this land just because I ran away."

"Hey, you left with good intentions," She said as she got down to my eye level. "Aside from broken hearts due to your departure, Equestria has been fine. We became a much greater society since the pre classical era. We are now in the era of platinum. An era full of advancements in technology, art, and magic, and with you here, you can help this kingdom grow even more. However, that's only when you feel ready to publicly come out as a prince again."

"You mean you know?"

"Yes. There is no pressure for you to come back. We won't tell anyone else who you really are until you feel ready." Mom said. I almost couldn't believe that she was completely fine with me not wanting to be a prince.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to do this?"

"Yes. Go on and catch up to what you've missed here. We'll keep your chair warm for you." Mom joked. I was really happy at how supportive she was.

"Thanks for the support, Mom! You're the best!" I said while giving her a big hug using my arms and wings.

"No need to thank me. I will always love and support you, my star prince." She said before returning the hug and kissing my forehead. "Now, come on. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello everyone! It has been a long week, so this chapter is not really my best, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please review and leave constructive criticism. Thank you and see you next time!


End file.
